Welcome Back
Prologue Cato, Katniss, Rue, Thresh, and Peeta were watching tv in their rooms. Snow mewed, "I have some news about Hunger Gsmes is back. The people who are in it is Cato, Clove, Marvel, Glimmer, Rue, Thresh, Lucas, Vanessa, Nick, Lily, Foxface, Ben, Julia, Lucky, Casey, Bella, Derrick, Taylor, Belle, Luke, Katniss, Peeta, Finn, and Gorla." Katniss started to get ready for leaving District 12, so was everyone else. She waited until the people for picking her up. Two men appear at the door she headed off to the train. Peeta said, "Hi, I'm Peeta." Katniss said, "I'm Katniss have I seen you before." Peeta nodded, "Yes u have I'm the baker son and I gave you the burnt beard." She remember, she had her bow and arrows. She misses Gale and Prime. Chapter 1: Katniss (Fivth day of training. Three more days. Katniss is in Careers.) I walk into the training room and spoted Cato, Clove, Marvel, and Glimmer, I ran towards them. Peeta dosen't know I'm a Career. Cato nodded when I came. Clove mewed, "Peeta is late again." Marvel laughed, "I know lets get training before he comes." I went to acher range, I hit a bluzzeye. Cato came over and said, "Nice one Katniss. I'm glad you join the Careers." I blushed and said, "Thanks." Peeta appeared, when Cato left to more pactice more skills. Peeta said, "Hey, Katniss. Wow did you shoot the arrow." I nodded. How can I tell him that I'm a Career. He went to work on sword fighting, Clove, Mavrel and Glimmer watch me make another bluzzeye. Clove whispered to Marvel Peeta is listening, "I'm gald she is Career, I knew Cato made good disscesion." Marvel nodded. That night I had a hard time sleeping thinking about Cato and the others. "Hey, Katniss you can't sleep either." I turn around to see Peeta. I nodded, "Many things on my mind." He said, "I heard from Clove, about a girl joining the Careers and Cato made a good disscesion." I studdered, "Ummmm........... I do not know who it will be at all." Peeta walk away towards his room. Chapter 2: Peeta's POV Whats up with Katniss, she has been acting strange. Oh well. Two more days. The next day. He was walking down to the training room and saw Cato, Glimmer, Mavrel, and Clove talking about something, Katniss was standing near them Rue came over and said, "You can join my allience with Thresh." I told you, "I will join you guys." Katniss went to train in achery range while the other people went to train somewhere else. I went towards camofloge art area. Cato asked, "Where is my knife?" Clove, Glimmer, Marvel, and Katniss look up from what they were doing. I mumbled, "I don't have Cato." Cato said, "What did you say?" Clove snickered, "Speak louder." I scream, "I don't have Cato." Katniss, Glimmer, and Marvel all said, 'Then who does." Rue said, "I do Cato." Both me and Thresh got scaried when she said that. I said, "Don't hurt her Cato." Rue got a scar on her left eye from him. Clove said, "He only listens to Careers." She walk over towards Cato and the other Careers. He got back from the training room to see Katniss wasn't back. Haymitch said, "Do you know where Katniss is?" I shook my head and said, "No Haymitch, I almost got in trouble today. Katniss is acting strange lately. He said, "I been noticing that. She talking with Careers." I was in shock she talking with the Careers. Katniss came into the room and ran up to her room. Did she hear that? Cinna said, "I will go check on her." Cinna left to go check on Katniss. Tonight is their interviews. People were line he saw Katniss waving to some friends of hers.(Careers) They all watch the interviews, Marvel was funny, Cato was oh k. Finally Katniss. Then me. "Peeta Marllark." I walk onto stage. "So Peeta, do you have a special someone at home." I said, "No I don't." Ceaser said, "Tell Peeta, do you." I nodded, "Yes I do sir." He said, "If you win you will make heart go soaring for you." I said, "Its not all about winning sir, she came with me." The Crowd, "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." The interview was over. He walk in to see only Haymitch. Haymitch said, "She left when you said that you have a crush on her." We walk back towards my room, I look into the living room their stood Katniss talking to someone on the phone. I hear, "Mevral, tell me the plan again." Long selicane I hear again, "Thanks, say hi to Glimmer." She look up to see me watching her. She ran towards her room. Chapter 3: Katniss I can't belive Peeta has a crush on me. I remember the plan that Marvel reminded me. I heard my cell phone, I pick up to see that Clove call. Clove said, "Hey Cato just told me to tell you to split up after getting your stuff and meet at the river. Remember that and be carefull. Don't tell Peeta that you are a Career." I said, "Say hi to Cato for me. Oh k. Bye." I hang up, I heard a knock on my door. I said, "Come in." It was Haymitch, gurr what does he want. He said, "Hey, I'm sorry about Peeta, I will keep a secret if you have one." I said, "Oh k, I'm a Career, that's why I've been talking to them and getting the plan from them. I learn many tricks from them. Please don't tell Peeta." I show him the blind shot towards a target on the wall. He said, "I promise, I won't tell him." He left, I went to bed. The next day. Day before the Hunger Games. I headed into the kicten for breakfast to see Peeta awake eating breakfast. Dang it, Peeta is awake. I was pose to be calling Glimmer to tell about the achier training. Peeta said, "Hey, Katniss how are you." I said, "Good, I was going to call my friend." Peeta said, "So, do you become alliance with me, Rue, and Thresh." I said, "I already have a big alliance with lots of people sorry." I'm so hinting that I'm a Career. He asked, "Who?" I said, "You will find out." I grab my breakfast and went to my room. I call Glimmer. I said, "Hey Glimmer, sorry Peeta wanted to talk to me. Totally hinted that I was Career." Glimmer said, "You really did that, what did you say." I told her, "He ask me if he wanted me to join his alliance him, Rue and Thresh. I said I already have a big alliance with lots of people." Glimmer giggled, "He has no gusse about it. Marvel is laughing right now. So we now if someoe coming we should ask each other. Lets practice." Peeta was walkig towards my room. I said, "Hear someone coming." She asked, "How may foot steps." I said, "1. What gender?" She said, "Male." I said, "Its either Peeta or Haymitch than. Oh its Peeta, I have hang up now." We hang up. Peeta walk into the room. Peeta said, "Hey, how was the call." I said, "Good, she wanted to now where we post to be meeting and acrheir training." I went back downstairs to put my dishes away. Cinna, Haymitch, and Efflie were talking. Peeta was about to say something then I got a call. It was either Cato, Clove, or Marvel. I look it was........ Clove. I whispered, "Hey Clove, what do you want." She said, "Cato just told me about something you need to hear. Come down to the Training Center now." I said, "Oh k, thanks see you down there." We hang up. I said, "Guys I'm sorry but I have to go." I left for Training Center. Chapter 4: Cato and Katniss POV Cato POV I was waiting for the others to come down Clove was with me.The first one to arrive was Katniss, follow by Glimmer, Marvel, Luaus and Lily. I said, "If anyone gets captured, two days later go looking for them. Oh k and if I get capture Marvel will be in charge and Katniss also." They nodded and left. So did Clove and I heading towards our floor. Katniss POV That was a short meeting, but I get in charge with Marvel if Cato gets captured. When I get back from the meeting. Peeta was cross armed, did someone tell him? I was scared, what should I do? So I ran up to my room. I thought to myself, "Who would have told him? Rue? No I would've seen her coming to see him on the elvator. Haymitch? Maybe, but he did made a promise not to tell him. Efflie? Nan, I haven't even told or was she listening. Cinna? No he knows also he kept a promise also. What should I do? O_o" I heard a knock on the door. I use my sesense to see that its a Males. How many foots steps 3 pairs of foot steps. Cinna, Haymitch, and Peeta oh no. I said, "Come in." I knew it, now I'm really scared. Peeta said, "Why did you run up to your room?" I said, "I thought you are mad at me." Everyone stared at me. Now I'm afried to tell him and Cato's plans. Peeta said, "Yes I'm mad at you, but would tell me the truth." Now I'm really scared so I had a plan this will freak him out and its true. I said, "Oh k, I have a crush on Cato when we first met during training." What I thought this would work. They didn't tell me to tell anyone but not Peeta, Haymitch, Cinna, and Peeta gasped, "WHAT? YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON CATO!!" So no one told Peeta. I'm gald. They left. Then I call Marvel. I said, "Marvel, Peeta almost made me tell the truth, but will you keep a secret from Cato for me." He said, "Sure, and is this what you told?" I said, "Yes, I have a crush on Cato." He said, "I promise I won't tell him at all, oh yeah Glimmer is so happy for you. See you tomorrow." I said, "Thanks and see you tomorrow also. Bye." We hang up, I change the background to a field of flowers. I heard some coverstaion in Peeta's room. Chapter 5: Peeta's POV Katniss has a crush on Cato. Doesn't seems like it at all. I wish she loved me. I felt like I needed to cry, so I went up to my room. I heard foot steps coming towards. Their was a knock. I said, "Come in." It was Haymitch. He ask, "Why did you run off?" I whimpered, "Katniss dosen't love at all." I sniffled He said, "I understand, I know something you don't." I said, "Tell me." I heard six voices. "DON'T TELL HIM!" It was Katniss and maybe her phone saying that.(Cato, Clove, Marvel, Glimmer, Lucas, and Lily called at the same time.) Haymitch said, "I can't sorry. Forgot I can't tell." Why can't he tell me or Katniss or her phone. So they left. Dinner Time. Katniss was already sitting next to Cinna and Veina. What is she showing them? (Marvel embraced by Glimmer when he was getting out of shower. She showed it to the Careers already.XD) I heard Cinna laugh so hard he fell over. What are they laughing about? Later everyone was silence sufer button hitting of Katniss texting her alliance memebers. Efflie inturieptiud the silence, "So, Katniss and Peeta who are your alliance." Both Cinna, Haymitch, and Katniss froze. Then Katniss texted someone. Then Efflie got a message.(I'm a Career don't tell anyone even Peeta. Cato, Clove, Marvel, Glimmer, Lucas, and Lily. Also the photo of Marvel.) Efflie luaghed. I said, "I have Rue and Thresh." Efflie said, "Not Katniss surprising." We both said, "We have a reason." We finish dinner. I went up to my room, I couldn't fall to sleep so I went up to the roof. I heard foot steps. I turned around to see Katniss coming through the door to the roof. I saw a another group of two people coming following her and then 4 more people. Girl from District 4 ask, "Did anyone know someone else is up?" The boy from District 2 said, "No, why Lily." I heard Katniss say, "It could be Peeta, I will check." I started to run but the boy from 1 trip me. The girl from District 2 said, "Easy kill during the Games right Cato." Cato laughed, "Right Clove, we should get back soon to get rest." and they left but not Katniss. I said, "Why didn't you help me when they were here?" Katniss said, "Cause they are my alliance." She run to the door. She is with them. So he went to bed also. Tomorrow is the big day. Chapter 6: Katniss's POV I can't believe I said that to Peeta, but I did not tell him I'm a Career. What a relieif? The Next Day. I got ready for the Games. Cinna brought me to the Tube room. I was not scary at all, cause I'm a Career. Cinna said, "Good luck, stay with the Careers." I nodded, I know what to do. Wen I rose up, I look around Cato wave at me. I gave him a nod, Glimmer and I saw two bow and arrow packs(That can refill.) Category:Books in Sires Category:Books Category:Fan-fiction Books